1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the manufacture of a multilayer printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices contain PCBs are widely used, such as mobile phones, printing heads, and hard disk drives. With the development of electronic technology, multilayer PCBs with electronic components embedded therein are replacing single-sided or double-sided PCBs.
Before embedding an electronic component in a multilayer PCB, a cavity is formed in the multilayer PCB for accommodating the electronic component. Traces are defined in a bottom surface of the cavity, to electrically connect with the electronic component. However, during the process of manufacturing the multilayer PCB, water, etchant, or other processing solution remains pooled in the cavity and reacts with the traces in the bottom surface of the cavity. As such, the structure and electrical properties of the traces are adversely affected, and an electrical connection between the electronic component and the multilayer PCB may be unreliable.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing a multilayer PCB that overcomes the limitations described.